


It's taken me so long (maybe I'm just too shy to say it)

by Unfunctional_Hijabi



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfunctional_Hijabi/pseuds/Unfunctional_Hijabi
Summary: Little fics of Kadena moments





	1. Invitation

The need for oxygen became too strong that she pulled away. Their breath were ragged, but they remained so close that she could feel Adena's breath mingling with hers. She opened her eyes just to find Adena had been staring at her, her lips agape and slightly swollen. There was a faint red tint on her cheeks, and her eyes a color of brown so dark that it seemed deep enough for her to swim in. Those same brown eyes darted back down to her lips and she could feel the sharp inhale more than she heard it. Adena's hands dropped from her shoulders to fix the scarf around her head. Kat hadn't even realized that it had partly slid down. She felt like she was too aware of her surroundings that she felt overwhelmed and let herself looked down to the pavement. Her foot started kicking some non existent dirt to distract her mind as her heart started pounding faster in her chest. Her mind was reeling, trying to process everything that just happened.

"Kat?" came Adena's voice, in a slow pace. Careful, as to not startle Kat.

Kat's head, though, snapped up so fast. Alarmed, still too aware of her surroundings. Her eyes met Adena's again, and she found warmth in it. Concern, but also warmth and it somehow settled her nerves. The way the light and shadow hit Adena's face, it softly defined every dips and curve of her face. Her skin was a warm glowing brown, and Kat remembered how soft it was. Adena was soft in every way and she had found her way to be able to see Kat's soft side too.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yes!" Kat's answer came too fast, couldn't hide her own excitement. Kat bit her lip, cursing herself internally. But Adena chuckled, smiling, as she stood there looking amused at Kat. So she cleared her throat and tried again, "Yes, I would love to"

Adena's hand found hers, fingers intertwining immediately. A soft smile tugged on her lips, playful but still warm and reassuring. "Come," she said with a tug.

And that was how Adena El-Amin officially invited Kat into her life.


	2. She's Soft

Adena is soft, Kat decided after their first night together.

The way she trailed her finger over the curve of Kat's jaw, the way she molded her lips against Kat's slowly, the way she let out breathy sigh. She never rushed, a contrary of what Kat was  _so_ used to. Adena would smile in-between kisses, she would playfully nip at her lips when her tongue was seeking entrance, and when granted, her tongue would just ghost above her lips before she chuckled as Kat tried to surge forward.

"In the moment, Kat," she reminded her. Just her gaze sending shivers down Kat's spine.

So Kat learned to savor everything. How soft her hair was, how she giggled to the crook of Kat's neck when they almost fell over the bed, how she smelled like spice... maybe cinnamon, just... everything. When they pulled away they would smile at each other, fingers intertwining, then they would talk for a bit. Her eyes always searching hers and smiles permanently plastered on their faces. And they would go back to kissing each other, Kat on her back and Adena's fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. Their hips moving in a slow rhythm, in sync with their kisses. Kat learned it drove Adena crazy when she nip at her lip. So when she did it again, Adena sat up and ask if she could take Kat's shirt off and so she did. Thrown somewhere in the room, forgotten as Adena's fingers came in contact with her skin.

She sat there, on Kat's lap. Her eyes following her finger as it trailed down Kat's bare stomach. She then playfully poked on her side to which Kat swatted her and giggled. A tickle fight then ensued and they ended up panting on their backs.

After their breathing evened out, Adena tugged at her hand to urge Kat to face her. So she laid on her side, facing Adena as her hand made a move of its own to tuck a strand hair behind her ear. Both were smiling. And when Adena inched forward to kiss her, Kat smiled into the kiss.

"Good night, Kat," she said, their foreheads still touching.

"Can I be the big spoon?" Kat asked, a playful tone in her voice.

"Is this because I'm short?" she feigned hurt, to which Kat chuckled at.

"I didn't ask to be tall, it's just the rule."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you insist."

And so they spent the night like that, Adena's back against her front and her arms wrapped around her. The morning came too soon and at first she was awaken by Adena shifting away from her. She tried going back to sleep but couldn't quite get there so she woke up, put on her shirt, and started her search for Adena.

Adena was praying, and it was the most peaceful she had ever seen the other girl. The light from the window touched her face just right. She even felt like lights always do justice to her feature, it always highlight great things from her. And when she noticed Kat was staring, the smile she gave her? It took her breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoyed that! A new writer here! It's been a while since I wrote anything non-academical so idk how this turns out and English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there's any mistake. So any review or comment would be greatly appreciated! We can also talk if you want x


End file.
